Light Peril
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: Sora decides to check up on Tron, only to find trouble in Space Paranoids. During his new quest he fights terrible foes, awkward situations, and finds that maybe there's more to his program friends then he thought possible. Tron centric, some romance


**Light Peril**

_Chapter one: Technical…Difficulties?_

Hey all! Here's another story. Read, and enjoy. This story may or may not have Sora/Tron in it. It probably won't have real romance, but maybe the curious and naïve Tron will satisfy the Sora/Tron fanatics by giving Sora an innocent kiss… Or something.

Mushy crap: This fic was HEAVILY inspired by Almighty God of Paper. Amazing, amazing, AMAZING author who wrote my favorite fanfic. Also, big thanks to kuza9. If she hadn't joined me in Sora/Tron supporting… Then I probably wouldn't give a crap about Tron one way or another. UnknownPrincess)Ashey's art kept me hooked as well. And also thanks to all reviews of "Friends in My Heart." (Even Derrick.)

Rating: **PG **for violence and use of alcohol.

* * *

"Let's see here…"

The man was crouched over a keyboard-looking device, while sitting amongst several electronic devices that were sprawled out in a manner that suggested that the man had no idea what he was doing. He let his fingers fly all over the keyboard. A nearby monitor screen showed a green bar slowly filling. After a few minutes the man's typing slowed, and he breathed a very small sigh of relief.

The only light in the room was scarcely illuminating, but the frustration etched into the man's facial features was very clear. A bead of sweat worked a path down his stubble-ridden cheek. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath of air. This was the final moment. A confirmation box popped up on the monitor screen. He pressed one final key and it disappeared. Another dialog box quickly followed it, one that confirmed his success.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. He took a moment to celebrate with a bottle of some form of alcohol before settling down to work. He tapped the small headset that adorned his head.

"Tron, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear!" Came the enthused, mechanical voice of the security program. "Ram has been installed successfully. There are no visible defects."

The man grinned. "Whaddid I tell ya? Ya never should've doubted me."

Tron laughed in response. "Sorry, Cid, but my concerns were well-placed. I only have to look as far as those whiskey bottles."

The man, Cid, growled. "If you were in my place and capable of drinkin' you would probably be downin' a few, too."

Tron chuckled softly. "I really don't see the point. Either way, we should get back to business. Do you want me to wake the program up?" Tron asked.

"Hell no!" Cid snapped. That program may have been down there without a care in the world, laughing every thirty seconds, but Cid sure as heck wasn't. "Not until I install these others. I don't want 'im gettin' too excited."

After a few more whiskey bottles, smashed objects, and obscenities (he sure hoped Tron wasn't picking up his foul language) the second program was installed.

"This one's called Clu. Not to brag or nothin', but this one's my best work." Cid said with the slightest hint of pride in his voice. "He's got a more complex configuration than the system's used to, but I'm sure he'll be all right." Cid certainly didn't sound so sure.

Tron let that slide. "Wow… Absolutely remarkable!" Tron complemented. "This is great! Maintenance will be easy with a little extra help. Thank you!"

"You should be thankin' Sora. He's the one who kept pesterin' me to give you a few buddies," Cid grumbled. "I never knew that kid could be so annoying."

"Yes! Please give my thanks to Sora."

Cid mumbled something under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, here's the one ya were all excited about. Getting her back was a pain since that damn MCP took most of her functions."

After a few keystrokes the name of the third and final program appeared on-screen.

"Yori… What kind of a name is that?"

Cid knew very little about Yori, except that she was part of ENCOM's original system. While many of the original programs were destroyed by the MCP, Yori was simply held prisoner while her functions were taken over. Retrieving her was a difficult procedure, but Cid thought it would be the best thing to do for Tron. After all, the program had done nothing but good for them.

"I'm not really sure…" Tron answered, not recognizing the question as a rhetorical one.

Cid pressed the key to confirm Yori's installation (or re-installation, depending on how he looked at it). He smirked with satisfaction at how smoothly it was going.

"Here she comes…" Cid muttered into the microphone.

"I can't thank you enough!" Exclaimed Tron.

"You already have…" Cid was having enough frustration as it was, and the fact that Tron thanked him about every five minutes only added to it.

Soon enough, the screen displayed the dialogue box that confirmed their hopes. Tron let out a loud exclamation of joy, which caused Cid to exclaim something far less pleasant out of surprise. "Sheesh! You trying to give this old man a friggin' heart attack?" Tron simply laughed in response, and Cid smirked before raising his whiskey bottle to a job well done.

* * *

Well, there you go. Chapter one. My only grammatical screw-up is probably comma placement with introductory and non-essential information.

And for those of you who just read it and are going, "HUH?"

Ram and Clu are NOT original characters. In the movie _Tron_, Clu was a security (?) program created by Alan Bradley. (Alan was Tron's User in the movie as well.) Clu died. And he screams like a girl. : ) Ram was a financial program. So, in the movie they were both created by ENCOM, but in my story they were created by Cid to avoid confusion, 'kay? Yori was created by Alan's girlfriend in the movie (who also works at ENCOM), and was also Tron's girlfriend. I made her part of the original system so that she would have an existing relationship with Tron… Catch my drift? I REALLY don't like her… Who's up for killing her off? ((evil grin))


End file.
